The specific aims of this study are to evaluate the safety of Sandostatin LAR in patients with cirrhosis, to evaluate the effect of Sandostatin LAR on portal hypertension by examining: Portal blood flow, Hepatic venous pressure gradient, and superior mesenteric artery pulsatility indexa, and to determine the pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic relationship of Sandostatin LAR (10 mg and 30 mg) on hepatic venous pressure gradient, portal blood flow and superior mesenteric artery pulsatility index in patients with cirrhosis.